


Breaking the Gilded Cage

by clovvnfvcker



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Times, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, hisoka is an assassin, hisoka teaches you how to do the fuck, reader is the royal heir to the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovvnfvcker/pseuds/clovvnfvcker
Summary: "Your life had been ungodly boring before you met him."When an assassin walks into your life and shows you the joys of being free, how far are you willing to go to keep that taste of freedom?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Breaking the Gilded Cage

Your life had been ungodly boring before you met him.

As the heir for your mother’s throne, your days were spent in monotonous study. Mornings were dedicated to language and history, math and science. Your afternoons consisted of sitting at your mother’s side during her counsel meetings, learning about and assisting with the budding future of your nation. Evenings and weekends were for balls, garden parties, and public appearances full of idle chatter and gossip.

As important as you knew it was, you hated it. The only “alone time” you got to pursue your own passions were in the dead of night within the confines of your luxurious prison of a room.

So when you had happened to meet him in a convoy en route to your closest allied nation for trade negotiations, with all of his freedom and mystery, you would be lying if you said you hadn’t been intrigued. Beyond intrigued, actually.

He was captivating.

\---

“Oh my, and what do we have here~?” He had teased when he opened the door to your carriage, where you lay cooped up inside as you listened to the scuffle and bloodshed just beyond your windows. You were terrified, your heart pounding fiercely in your chest. You were going to die today.

Still, you did not back down.

“I am the crown princess of Florabelle,” you held his gaze, the intense molten yellow sunshine boring into you, framed by thick, dark lashes and a half mask adorned with a club and a heart covering his nose and mouth. His fantastic and gravity-defying fuschia hair blew slightly in the breeze as he swung his dagger backwards, cleanly slicing an approaching enemy through the throat.

As much as you never wanted to cross blades with this wolfish rogue, you were grateful that your mother had seen fit to teach you some sword wielding. Maybe you could take him if you got the element of surprise-

“Don’t even think of running, Love~” his voice was honey, sticky and warm, and it made your stomach flutter, “You’ll be much safer in here.”

“You mean you’re not here to kill me?”

“Sorry to disappoint a  _ fine lady _ such as yourself, but no, I’m not,” the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, and you assumed he must’ve been smirking under his mask. He looked to be not much older than you, possibly mid to late twenties.

“My target was actually the Duke of Castlebury,” ah, the slimy old man sent to accompany you.

His house indeed raised some of the finest knights your country had ever seen, but the Duke was nothing if not a man who adored debauchery. Behind the scenes, you knew he had been pushing your mother for your hand in marriage in spite of being twenty years your senior. You had always assumed you would one day enter into a politically advantageous marriage, but even with that in mind, the Duke was out of the question.

Well, at least he was now.

“I suppose I should be thanking you for that,” the assassin slipped into your carriage and sat himself on the upholstered bench across from you. His legs were long and muscular, and you did your level best to avoid following the seams up from his knee-high boots to the cross in his legs where you knew his cock would be. His lightweight linen shirt exposed only a few tantalizing inches of flesh, revealing sun-kissed freckles and smooth, beautiful skin.

You were staring.

“Oh? And why, pray tell, would a princess like you be thanking an assassin like me~?”

“The Duke has been vying for my hand since I came of age. You just saved me from having to wiggle out of it,” he looked almost disgusted as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

“Well, I’m quite happy to be of  _ service _ to you, Princess,” the innuendo in his voice was thick, “Tell me, who does have your hand?”

“No one yet,” you sighed, “Mother is expecting it’ll be a few more years before I’m married off, she won’t even entertain discussion of a betrothal right now.”

“You sound displeased.”

“Merely exhausted,” you assured, “It’s tiring to be a political tool, unable to live for yourself. I envy you, assassin. Your life surely isn’t easy, but you’re free to go wherever you wish and be whomever you want.”

His gloved hand came to rest on your dress, just over your kneecap, before moving to cradle your chin and you realized that you had been leaning closer and closer to him the entire time. Your faces were aligned now, and you wondered what his lips looked like, tasted like. He smelled like rose perfume with just the slightest tang of iron.

What you wouldn’t give to be a commoner, just so you could have him for an evening.

“Does my princess not like her pampered life?” He had dropped the flirtatious tone, but maintained a titillating intimacy. Normally anyone who deigned to call you theirs would be on the receiving end of a cowhide whip. You didn’t mind it from him, though.

“My ‘pampered life’ is incredibly dull,” you didn’t know why you were opening up to him, “I’m not supposed to do anything that may reflect poorly on my family. I must be warm and friendly, but keep a comfortable distance from all. I must be incredibly intelligent and good at debates, but I must refrain from showing it more often than not. I won’t get to marry for love. I won’t even get to experience kissing before the day of my wedding.”

His eyes sparkled a moment as he angled your face this way and that during your explanation, the warm leather soft on your skin when he brushed your lips with his thumb. He was surprisingly gentle, you thought. His hands had killed an untold number of your knights and colleagues only just now, but cradled you like you were a treasure. In another life, you would’ve been happy to experience him fully. You only wished you could in this one.

“You know,” he began, a mischievous glint returning to his eye, “Rules only apply to you if you get caught breaking them.”

“What are you implying, Rogue?”

“What I’m trying to tell you, Princess, is that as long as no one finds out, you can do or be whoever you want.”

You weighed his words carefully, as if he had just unlocked all the secrets of life for you.

He was right. As long as you weren’t caught doing it and no one found out, you didn’t have to live like a bird in a gilded cage. He had handed you the key, and as scared as it made you, a part of you was ready to fly.

“You can start small, Princess,” apparently, your fear was incredibly obvious, “rebel in little ways to start.”

“And where do you suggest I begin?”

“How about you start with your first kiss?”

You felt the hot embarrassment rise up your neck and concentrate in your cheeks as you watched his long, leather-clad fingers hook into the top of his mask and slide it down to rest at his neck. He was gorgeous, with a strong, defined jawline and nose with a pair of plump rose petal lips, currently quirked into a smirk.

This was a bad idea. He was clearly toying with you and your vulnerabilities. You were nothing but a lamb and he was a wolf, ready to slaughter and devour you now that you were separated from your herd, but your stomach turned and fluttered with butterflies as you assessed each soft freckle across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. You really were going to die today, but not in the literal sense. A figurative death for the version of you that was an unquestioning, well-behaved princess.

You reached up and cradled his cheeks between your palms. He was soft, warm, far too inviting a predator for you to escape his clutches. His lashes fluttered gently as his eyes closed and he leaned into your touch.

“Your hands are soft, Princess, but do I feel some calluses?”

“I do have some sword training, Rogue,” your voices were quiet, barely above a whisper. Somehow, you trusted him, and that trust had bloomed an intimacy that felt too precious for this world. Your heart felt like it was going to explode as you leaned closer, feeling yourself growing hungry and desperate for the taste of his lips but too nervous to act on it.

His eyes drifted open again.

“Need me to take the lead~?”

“Actually, that would be great. Thank you,” you sighed and leaned back, feeling some of the pressure recede.

He followed you, moving from his bench to sit himself beside you on yours before he wrapped one arm under your knees and swung them over his lap. You were so close, you thought, and he wrapped one hand into your hair at the back of your head, his other resting on your hip. You didn’t know what to do with your hands, so you let them rest on his shoulders and play with the material of his shirt.

“You look so nervous, Love~” he teased, then leaned in.

His lips were soft as they met yours, as soft as you had imagined, and you leaned deeper into the kiss. He nibbled at your bottom lip, the tease, and you felt warmth growing in your core. You wanted to tease him back, but you couldn’t think of how when his tongue brushed across your bottom lip, asking your permission. You granted it, pressing ever closer to him as your tongues slid across each other.

The discrepancy in your experience levels was obvious to you, but he didn’t seem the least bit bothered as he pressed his lips to yours over and over, sometimes sucking or nibbling on you, sometimes barely ghosting over you, sometimes languidly dragging his tongue across yours. Goddess, you wanted more. He tasted like strawberries and sin, and the more he kissed you, the better you got at kissing him back, meeting each peck and every seductive stroke of his mouth.

Somewhere along the way, you tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged gently, earning a quiet moan of approval from him, so you did it again, and once more, each time his mouth opened against yours. He chuckled as he moved away, brushing his lips across your cheek toward your ear, where he nibbled your lobe.

“You’re a fast learner, aren’t you, Love~? Already finding ways to tease me,” you felt his lips trail down your pulse, where he lavished hot, open-mouth kisses to your throat before blowing cool air on the same spot, making you shiver against him.

“I’m, ah, learning from the best,” you whispered, trying to stifle a moan when he dragged his teeth across your neck, your fingers tugging gently on his hair. You wanted more, wanted him to tear open your bodice and leave a trail of kisses and marks down your chest. You wanted to be bare with him, to feel him take you.

Fuck your “precious virginity,” you didn’t care about the political upheaval if it came out that you had had sex, you wanted to have your first with this man, who kissed you like he worshiped you, held you with his hands that had ended untold amounts of lives.

He was certainly ending yours as you knew it.

Suddenly, he stilled, then he was all in motion, disentangling himself from you and re-affixing his mask.

“What’s wrong?” You worried, “Did I upset you somehow?”

“Of course not, Princess,” he mused as he glanced back, his golden gaze meeting yours, “But it seems your rescue entourage has arrived, and I don’t particularly fancy heading to the gallows today.”

He went to slip out, and you lept, wrapping your hands in the material of his shirt. He turned back to you again.

“Can I see you again? Please, Sir Rogue?” His eyes danced with delight.

“Of course, Princess~” he pulled down his mask and kissed you one more time, deep and searing, “Don’t worry your pretty little head. I know how to find you.”

He turned once more, and you let him go just as the distant drum of hoof beats and shouts of your name reached your ears. He sauntered toward the forest edge, no urgency in his step, and stopped just before he disappeared into the green.

“By the way, my name is Hisoka.”

\---

He hadn’t been lying when he said he knew how to find you.

A month later, you had returned to your kingdom, and you hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the assassin that had captured your interest and your lips on your journey out. That didn’t mean you had forgotten him, though, and while holed up in your ally’s castle, you often pleasured yourself until you were crying out his name into your pillow.

You dreamt of his lips, silken and smooth as they kissed from your lips down, down, down your body until they rested between your thighs and tasted you fully. You imagined your hands were his, gloved with leather as they worked inside you, making you moan and writhe until you toppled over in pleasure.

You hoped he hadn’t forgotten you in the time you were gone, though it was now clear that your fears were unwarranted.

It was a chilly night, with you in nothing but your lace negligee and a silk robe as you sat on your balcony. The stars were beautiful as you gazed out over your family’s estate, your own room overlooking the rose garden and its babbling fountain in the dark. You had missed this view, you thought, almost as much as you missed your debonair rogue.

You saw a flash of movement among the trees and felt hot panic rise. Someone had managed to evade the guards and sneak in? Were you about to meet your end?

When the figure came into view, however, a whole different kind of heat surged through you. He was dressed down tonight, only in his mask, a loose linen shirt complete with frills, and tightly-fitted, immaculately buttoned trousers that disappeared into his riding boots. His hair was free and wavy, now a soft shade of pastel blue, but you would know those glowing citron eyes anywhere.

They had haunted your mind every waking moment for the last month, invaded your dreams each time you slept.

“Ah, Princess! You’re still up. I was hoping you might be,” his voice was just as low and sultry as you remembered, though it was quieter now, just barely audible from two storeys up. Right, there were patrols wandering the grounds, and he couldn’t afford to be caught.

“I was wondering if I was going to see you again.”

“Oh, Love, how could I not come find you?” Hisoka licked his lips slowly, deliciously, and you felt yourself tingle between your legs, “Especially since you asked me oh  _ so  _ nicely.”

“Well, then what are you doing still standing down there?”

“Waiting for the fine rebellious lady to invite me up, of course. It’s poor manners to climb onto a lady’s balcony and seduce her without permission, you know,” his voice was as teasing as it was chastising. Seduce you? He’d long since accomplished that.

“Permission granted, Rogue, now hurry up before one of the guards sees you.”

He climbed the trellis against the castle wall with ease, scaling it until he was level with the guard rail of your balcony and swung himself over. He was so graceful, much like the acrobats and trapeze artists you saw at the circus when you were a child. You wondered if he had spent any time as an entertainer, but you didn’t feel close enough to him to ask.

He stalked toward you slowly, as if he was circling a prey animal for his next meal, like you’d change your mind and run into the safety of your dark room at any moment. His eyes trailed up your bare legs and over your scantily clad figure, making you acutely aware of how little stood between you and him. You thought about shying away. You didn’t. Instead, you felt emboldened by his presence, the freedom he represented, and you met his embrace, sliding his mask down to his throat and revealing his handsome face. His hands settled comfortably on your hips, and you hooked your arms around his shoulders.

“Did my princess grow bolder in my absence?” he smirked.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about this every day since you kissed me.”

“Then we’re in the same boat. I, for one, have been dying to pick up where we left off.”

Then he kissed you, just as delicious as you remembered, his searing lips pressing to yours over and over again. You felt the leather of his boots graze your ankles as he backed you into the wall, out of sight from the ground below, his tongue and yours sliding against each other desperately. You whimpered when he nibbled your lip, and one of his hands slid around you to cup your ass, exposing even more precious inches of your skin. His hands were firm, experienced and callused, yet gentle as they slid down your thigh and hiked your leg up, giving him more room to settle his hips against yours.

You shivered.

“Would you like to take this inside, Princess?”

You nodded, and his other hand grabbed your standing leg before hoisting you up as though you were weightless. You felt the heat rising up your throat and the electricity shoot to your core when his erection pressed against you through his pants.

He carried you effortlessly through the French double doors into the candlelit sanctuary of your room, as though he had done this a thousand times in his own head. Maybe he had, you thought. Maybe all that time you spent imagining him deflowering you, he had spent thinking the same things. You rocked against him each time he took a step, and you did your best to muffle your moans in his shoulder when you felt him brush your clit unintentionally.

He set you down on the plush comforter of your bed and kissed you again, hovering over you in the dark.

“We’ll only go as far as you want, okay?” he reassured you, his tone surprisingly gentle considering his obvious arousal, “Say the word and we’ll stop.”

“What if I want it all?” you pleaded. Goddess, you sounded like some wanton prostitute with your breathless tone. Your mother would have a fit.

“Then you will have it all, as many times as you want. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, though.”

He stood up from your bed, the low flickering of the candles and glow of the moon illuminating his form as he shucked off his boots, followed by his belt. You wanted him bare, you realized, and you sat up to help him untuck his shirt, which he then peeled off over his shoulders.

His chest was broad and muscular, with a titillating line of dark hair trailing from his navel down into the hem of his pants, and you couldn’t stop yourself from tracing it with your fingers. He was beautiful. You had seen shirtless men before, when your knights trained out in the fields, but none of them could compare to him. His abs rippled under your touch, little goosebumps raising across his torso as you traced the faint, silvery scars that littered his body. He brought his hands over yours and guided them, more of an invitation than a demand, to the waistband of his pants.

“Would you like to do the honors, Princess~?”

You didn’t answer. You simply slipped your fingertips into the cloth, feeling the warm flesh and soft hair as you unbuttoned his trousers. You knew you were flirting with danger, approaching a precipice that would leave you falling, one you could never return from. You didn’t care. You slid his pants down over his muscular thighs, his hands helping you along, until he was standing bare in front of you, his hard, throbbing cock leaking in anticipation.

“No undergarments, Rogue?”

“Perhaps I was a bit optimistic, my lady~”

You regarded his firm erection curiously, carefully stroking it with your hand. His eyes lidded and he sighed, and you found yourself excited by the thought that he was aroused by you. The skin of his penis was silky smooth, framed by a tuft of dark, curly hair that tickled the back of your hand each time you stroked him, growing more confident as his breathing became heavier, his hips starting to rock with your ministrations.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay, Darling~” he breathed, quite content to be putty in your hands for as long as you wished him to be.

“You know, I’ve never seen one of these before.”

“Mmm, I’d imagined that was the case,” a moan as you cupped his balls with your other hand, smeared his precum across the head of his cock.

“Please, tell me if there’s anything you’d prefer to be different.”

“Don’t be so formal, Princess,” his face had turned flush, and he ran one of his clawed hands into your hair, “You can treat me like a lover. I’m at your mercy.”

Your clit throbbed, warm and tingling, and you wanted so desperately to make him just as needy for you. You wanted him to succumb to your desires, your whims, until you were both spent and blissful. What a dangerous man this was, you thought, drawing you into his trap by making you think you held all the power. You knew he would devour you as soon as he had the chance.

Devour. That word stuck out in your mind, a blazing spotlight calling your attention.

You leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock, and the unexpected action made his breath hitch. Good. You licked over the head and along the underside of the shaft, and the fingers threaded in your hair did their best to resist guiding you in any way. His other hand stroked your cheek lovingly with his thumb.

“Fuck, Princess, your mouth feels so good~”

You decided to take the compliment and slid your lips over his sensitive length before taking the head into your mouth, rolling your tongue along the underside as you sunk further down. He groaned, long and low, and you felt his hips strain to keep from moving.

So he liked this, huh?

You threaded your fingers through the hand that caressed your face, and he squeezed your hand as you slid back and forth, up and down the shaft on his cock, testing which combination of deep sucks and teasing licks would undo him. You were having fun, to be honest. He didn’t taste unpleasant, only a bit salty, and while he was too large for you to take all the way into your throat, you imagined your jaw would hold out long enough to make him cum if you were determined to do so. You even thought you might, but you were surprised on your next stroke back when his hand gently pulled you away from him.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not,” he chuckled and leaned down, placing soft pecks along your lips, “You’re fantastic, but I’d like to last a bit longer for you.”

Oh, so the problem is that you were doing too well. You could live with that.

“Stand up, Darling,” he cooed, and you did, letting him guide you to your feet.

His hands danced across your shoulders to the lapels of your robe, then slid under them, a silent question in his eyes. You nodded and shrugged one shoulder out from the silk, allowing him to reveal the other one agonizingly slowly before the garment dropped to the floor around your ankles. You rested your hands on his chest, suddenly a bit shy, and he drew the hem of your nightgown up over your hips, your stomach, and higher. You lifted your arms, and he lifted the satin and lace over your head before tossing it somewhere behind him.

You moved to cover yourself without thinking, and he held you to his chest as he guided you back to the bed, helping you lower yourself onto the mattress until you lay flat on your back.

“May I~?” he asked as he hovered over you on his knees, his hands barely brushing the wrists covering your chest. You nodded, and he gripped them tenderly before drawing them away, his gaze reverent as your breasts fell to a comfortable resting position.

His eyes trailed lower, taking in the entirety of your nude form, and you resisted the urge to shy away from him again. No man had ever seen you like this, and a part of you was terrified that he would find you unattractive. The rolls you usually hid under your bodice and skirts, the stretch marks that told the story of your growth from child to adult, the ridges of cellulite that covered you from your comfortable life without physical labor all made you horribly self-conscious now that you were on display before this demigod of a man.

Before your would-be lover, you thought.

“You’re even more beautiful than I had imagined,” there was no flirtatious edge to his tone, only soft admiration and lust, and you swore you would never forget it for the rest of your days.

“You really think so?”

“Princess,” he started, then shook his head, “Sweetheart, the Goddess herself would weep at your beauty. It’s a shame you’ve spent your whole life hidden away under those hoop skirts and behind these palace walls. You clearly weren’t made for this gilded cage.”

He spoke to you intimately, as a gentleman instead of the devilish assassin you knew he was, and you wanted so badly to cry as his words filled your heart with warmth until it was overflowing.

“Although,” the sultry tone was back, “no panties for you, either~? Was my naughty, rebellious princess hoping I might come by and take advantage of it?”

“Perhaps,” you answered, leaning up to capture his lips with yours again.

He humored you, running his tongue over yours like he had all the time in the world to taste you, before he broke from you. He kissed smoothly over your jawline and throat, just as he had in the carriage, before moving down to your chest. He glanced up at you with a smirk, then took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, while his nimble fingers pinched the other. You moaned and arched into him, feeling his tongue roll over you with tentative strokes that shot straight to your thighs, making you shake. He stopped far too soon, only to trade sides and continue, and you ran your fingers through his hair.

“Hisoka,” you moaned, acutely aware that you needed to be quiet, but not wholly interested in being so anymore. He was warm, firm and smooth against your sensitive flesh, and you thought you might melt into him entirely, until there was no longer a “you” and a “him” to differentiate between.

“I love the way my name sounds in your voice,” he hummed as he kissed you further and further down, tracing his gentle lips over your hips, across your navel, down to your pelvic bone and-

_ Oh. _

“You like that, Darling~?” he chuckled, punctuating it with a teasing groan as he kissed you over your clit once more, throwing in a wide swipe of his tongue over your clit for good measure. Your hips rolled unintentionally, straining to meet him as he licked across your hot, aroused sex.

He snaked his hands beneath your thighs and dragged them up onto his shoulders, baring more of your aching pussy to him, and he dragged a single finger languidly across the folds.

“You don’t mind if I keep going, do you, Love?”

“Please do,” you begged, and he was all too happy to oblige.

His exploring finger teased at your entrance as his lips found your clit again, sucking on you gently as he slipped the finger into you. You bit your lip and held back a moan as he curled his finger upward, rubbing something inside that made your thighs twitch deliciously in between the wet, deep strokes of his tongue against you.

Truth be told, you could have done this for hours, just enjoy the feeling of him eating you out as he fingered you, like he had no place else he’d rather be than between your legs. He slid in another finger, and even managed to fit a tentative third after you had lost all sense of self-control. Your hips bucked against him, your fingers death gripped into his hair, his tongue and nose still tracing over your highly sensitive clit as he massaged you internally.

“Hisoka, I’m- I think I- I can’t stop-” you could only give a warning before you clamped a hand over your mouth, all but shrieking as you came on his face and hands. His ministrations continued, but slower now, bringing you slowly down from the height of your orgasm.

Your first orgasm with a partner.

“My, it seems you had fun,” he smiled, licking his lips before he sucked his fingers clean. You wanted to be shy, but you somehow couldn’t muster up the shame necessary to be embarrassed about it. After all, he was the one who had put oral on the table first.

“You’re not half bad, Rogue.”

“I believe you mean to say,” he cleared his throat, then pitched up his voice in a mockery of yours, “‘Oh Hisoka, thank you for eating my pussy so well, you’re the best teacher a sheltered princess like me could have~’”

You couldn’t help it.

You laughed.

You curled in on yourself, earnestly laughing from deep in your belly, and his eyes danced with delight as he untangled himself from the vice grip of your legs. He wrapped his arms around you, planting soft kisses to the top of your head while you reigned in your giggles.

“Do I really sound like that?”

“I may be embellishing a bit,” he held his hands up in playful defeat, “For dramatic effect, of course.”

You let it go, noticing he was still standing stiff and tall between his thighs.

“We can stop here, Princess,” he assured, “If you’re not up for it, I won’t push.”

“Well, I’ve never been one to half-ass anything. Come here, Rogue, it’s time for our next lesson.”

The predatory grin, the glint in his eye, was back as quickly as it had gone, and he was on you again, laying you back with peppered kisses and sweet nothing whispers. You wondered, briefly, how he could transition from light tomfoolery to molten sex to icy bloodlust in the blink of an eye. Not that he’d ever tell you, of course, but you hoped you might get the chance to know someday.

He situated himself between your thighs, wrapping them around the sharp curve of his hips as he stroked your damp, orgasm-soaked pussy with the head of his cock. He took one, two, three little test pushes against your entrance, seemingly deciding that you were as prepared as you were going to get, and leaned his top half over you with his free hand.

“I’m not going to be nice the whole time, Princess. Can you handle that?”

“I’ll try.”

He went to push in, then stopped again. You released a cringe you hadn’t noticed before.

“Are you okay, Princess?”

“Will I...bleed?”

“Bleed?” he looked completely baffled, like your statement was the most outlandish thing he had ever heard.

“Yeah. Some of the maids said you bleed your first time, and that it hurts.”

“Oh Princess, no, that only happens if you go too fast and you’re nervous. Relax, I’ll be slow to start. It’ll be uncomfortable for a few minutes, but it shouldn’t hurt.”

You nodded in understanding and he pushed in again. You felt your pussy give way to him, and he was right, it was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. It just felt like the sore muscles you had after a long day of sword training or horseback riding. Each time he pulled out, he was able to push in a bit farther, stopping each time you felt your body resisting him as he stretched you further, wider, deeper on his cock until he was sheathed inside, filling you to the brim.

“See? Not so bad, right?”

You nodded, and he slid out again before pushing all the way in with a single stroke, one of his hands toying with your clit as he went. He was slow, methodical, keeping each motion fluid as it blurred into the next, giving you all the time you needed to adjust until, eventually, you felt the familiar tingling of pleasure in your clit.

You tightened your legs around him, dragging him into you, and he smirked.

“Are you ready for me to pound you, Darling~?”

“Yes,” you breathed, and he was off like a shot. He braced himself against you, your head buried in his shoulders, as he slammed his hips against yours with such force that it left you breathless.

His cock slammed into you, over and over, perfectly curved to drag along that same sensitive spot he had fingered earlier. You did everything you could to keep from crying out, holding onto Hisoka for dear life as he well and truly fucked you. You settled for sinking your teeth into his shoulder, and he groaned into your ear.

“Don’t be shy, Princess, I’m not fragile,” his breathing was far too even for your liking, so naturally, you took his advice.

You bit in harder, taking more of his flesh between your teeth as his cock buried inside you over and over, and you felt his skin give way to the iron taste of blood. For only a second, you were terrified you’d actually hurt him, but the low moans and sweet, filthy words of “that’s it, fuck you’re so good, yes princess” told you that you were doing fine.

You never wanted to fuck anyone else ever again. You wanted your mysterious rogue, with his incredible cock and his inhuman body and his devilish tongue. You would make a thousand pacts with demons if it meant you could keep him, just for one more night. You wanted the pleasure he brought you with each thrust of his hips, the orgasm threatening to send you careening over the edge once more, more than you wanted anything in your life.

You snaked one hand down between the two of you, finding purchase for your fingers against your clit as he slammed into you.

“Goddess, Princess, I wish I could take you away from all of this.”

You kissed him, drowning his voice in the blood on your lips and tongue, hoping it would tell him exactly what you were thinking.

_ I wish you could too, Hisoka. _

He gave you a few more solid thrusts, and you felt the white-hot jolt of another orgasm curse through you, your pussy fluttering harshly around his length. He kept going, fucking you as you rode him out, and he also stuttered and stilled just when you thought you had reached your limit.

You lay together for a tiny eternity, breathing together as you came down from your shared high, until his cum began to drip out of you.

“Um, Hisoka?”

“Right, sorry, Darling, let me get my shirt.”

You went to protest once he pulled out, but he shushed you.

“No buts. You don’t need your maids finding the evidence and reporting it back to your mother, do you?”

You pouted as he applied the soft cotton to your aching genitals, a deep soreness making its home in the muscle that connected your thighs and pelvis.

“Don’t make such a sour face, Love. If she tightens security, I can’t come back and visit you again.” he smiled as you brightened.

“You’ll come back?”

“I’ll tell you what,” he found his pants, fussing around in a pocket before returning to you. “What’s this behind your ear, Princess?”

You quirked a brow as he showed you his empty hands, which he then brushed against your cheeks, trailing up until they rested on the shells of your ears. His right hand pulled back, revealing an understated, yet beautiful topaz amulet - the same shade as his eyes, you noted - sitting in his palm.

“That’s real corny, you know that, Rogue?”

“Some of us had to get creative to afford to eat as kids, Princess,” he chastised in a deceptively good-natured tone. Maybe someday, you’d get to find out what happened to him. He continued, “Anyway, whenever you want to see me, leave this on your balcony. Don’t worry, it won’t get lost or stolen.”

“Anytime I want?”

“I’ll let you know when I’m going to be away for an extended period, but other than that, yes. Anytime my naughty princess wants me to come back and fuck her until she screams, I’ll come back.”

“And what if I want you to come back every night?” he set the gem in your hand, and it shone in the candlelight, like a wolf’s eyes as it stalks its prey.

“Then I’ll warm your bed for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Special thanks to @hisokawap on twitter for the inspiration, and thanks to @hisokasecret for all the love and encouragement. I couldn't have done this without you.


End file.
